Sabar ya, Jak
by vioshin
Summary: Kagami tidak pernah jadian. Takao masokis tidak disukai perempuan. Dan Haizaki baru nemu gebetan. Tapi ketiganya sama-sama berasumsi tentang cinta. Katanya, "Cinta itu menyakitkan!"


.

Kagami tidak pernah jadian. Takao masokis tidak disukai perempuan. Dan Haizaki baru nemu gebetan. Tapi ketiganya sama-sama berasumsi tentang cinta. Katanya, "Cinta itu menyakitkan!"

.

Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya. Tapi tokoh di kisah ini saya pinjam dulu sebentar.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, alay, typo(s), gak jelas, absurd, garing, dan hal-hal lainnya yang bertebaran di fanfiksi ini.

.

~X~

SMA Teiko, rupanya memiliki trio jomblo paling terkenal. Mau blasteran Amerika, rantauan Indonesia, atau asli dari Jepang yang masih perjaka, ketiganya tetap menyandang status jomblo yang tidak berwibawa.

Satu, namanya **Kagami Taiga**. Umur 16 tahun, tidak pernah pacaran. Muka sih di atas standar, tapi nyatanya nggak laku-laku dari orok. Menurut gosip yang beredar, doi nggak berani mendekati perempuan. Sampai ada yang kira dia homo.

"Bukannya nggak berani, bung. Gue itu menghargai perempuan, nggak akan sentuh sebelum halal."─Dikutip dari kamus tsun-tsun-dere Midorin, Kagami sok jantan.

Otak Kagami lumayan sebenarnya, lumayan _dangkal_. Sebelas-duabelas sama gigolo Teiko, Aomine Daiki. Tapi Kagami ogah disamain sama orang yang item dakian. Padahal mah tiap remidi pasti dapat kelas yang sama kayak si Daiki. Sampai ada yang kira mereka pasangan gay.

Dua, **Takao Kazunari**. Tukang gossip, tukang gerobak, tukang nanas, dan hamba sahaya wortel berjalan. Tidak ada satupun wanita yang suka sama dia, kecuali emaknya, _mungkin_. Penyebabnya satu; perempuan kalah saing karena Takao punya wajah manis dan hati yang luas. Itu sebabnya Takao menjadi jomblo paling ngenes dari sejarah 'perjombloan' di Teiko menurut playboy cap pantat seksi, Kise Ryota.

"Aku tuh ya, nggak bisa diginiin. Tapi mau gimana lagi, cewek-cewek nggak suka aku. Yaudah ya, aku cari gossip baru aja biar bisa ngobrol sama anak cewek, sekalian nganterin majikan pakai gerobak, hehe."

Sejam setelahnya, Kuroko Tetsuya diketahui jadian sama cewek seksi tak bernama, dan Akashi Seijuro diam-diam cosplay jadi maid. Hanya Takao yang bisa, memang.

Yang ketiga, si songong. Mukanya ngajak berantem, sangar, dan otaknya mesum kayak om-om kurang belaian di stasiun. Sebut aja Jaki, **Haizaki Shougo**. Preman pasar, yang hobinya godain cewek. Tapi nggak ada satupun cewek yang nyantol ke hati. Istilahnya mah, si Haizaki ini belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong..

"WOY TAKAO! LU LIAT SI JAKI GAK?!"

Kagami teriak dari kamar sebelah, maklum, mereka anak kost di kostan ternama milik bu Riko yang dadanya rata. Oke, abaikan dadanya.

"Jaki? Dari kemarin bukannya belum balik ya, Mi? Kenapa? Tumbenan amat nyariin dia~" Takao seenaknya masuk kamar Kagami.

"Dasar tukang nyolong emang! Boxer spongebob gue belum dibalikkin dari dua bulan lalu, mau gue laundry."

Takao ber-oh ria, "ohiya, katanya ada cewek cantik lho, Mi, di sekitar sini. Aku denger kemarin dari Kise."

"Percuma cantik, Tak. Dia kaga akan naksir sama lu juga."

"Iya juga, sih. Hehehe.."

Hening sejenak.

BRAK! Pintu kamar Kagami dibuka dengan kasar. Baru saja Kagami ingin memasang wajah memelas ' _saya-janji-akan-bayar-uang-kost-minggu-depan_ ' karena dikira yang dobrak ibu kost, ternyata malah si Haizaki dengan tampang sumringah kayak habis lihat cewek semok. Kagami murka sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"ANJIR LU JAK! Dateng-dateng rusakin pintu! Balikin dulu boxer spongebob gue, tai!"

Haizaki pura-pura budek, kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Sedangkan Takao bingung, karena tiba-tiba kamar Kagami penuh bunga-bunga asmara yang baru mekar, _ada apa gerangan?_ Batinnya mengadu.

"Kemarin, gue, baru aja.. menemukan seseorang."

Kagami mengernyit heran, tapi masih berlandaskan emosi pada setan abu-abu yang mendadak tidak jelas, "ngomong apaan lu, nyet?"

"JANGAN-JANGAN! JAKI, KAMU.. jatuh cint─"

"Sstt.. sstt.. Biar kujelaskan, wahai para bangsat, sialan, jancuk, dan kawan-kawannya." Haizaki menerawang, sesuatu telah membuatnya mendadak jadi pujangga, bukan lagi pembual. Dalam keadaan _superdramatis-padahal-mah-alay_ ini, kata-kata Jaki membuat kedua sobat jomblo-nya mual dan kejang-kejang.

"Kagami, Takao, aku telah jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis bersurai _fuchsia_ , dengan senyumnya yang menawan." Hening sejenak, "kalian tahu, bibirnya kemerahan seiring jantung ini berdetak. Belum lagi…" Helaan nafas berat, "BADANNYA SEMOK! PANTATNYA BOHAY! DADANYA GEDEE BANGET SETAAAAN! Lu. Berdua. Harus. Liat. Dia."

Takao melebarkan mata, Kagami cengo, "ce.. wek? Se.. mok?"

Haizaki mengangguk mantap, "YOI, BRO! Gue yakin, dadanya ukuran D! Mukanya kiyut masih SMA! DADANYA MAN, DADANYA! BEDA JAUHLAH SAMA DADA IBU KOST YANG NGGAK ADA APA-APANYA!" Haizaki ketawa setan sambil goyang dribble.

"Jak."

"Gue tau, Takao. Lu iri kan? Tenang aja, gue bakal liatin itu cewek ke elu kalau gue udah jadian sama dia."

"Bukan Jak. Itu.. ibu.."

"Ibu?"

Haizaki menoleh ke arah pintu, kemudian hening cukup lama.

"Eh, ibu Riko. Hehehe.. Dada ibu bagus kok, gede. Hehehe.." Senyum alay ditebarkan, "Kagami, Takao. Hehehe… LARIIII ANJIR BANGSAT!"

"HAIZAKI! SAYA PECAT KAMU JADI ANAK KOST BERKAH!"

"AMPUN BUUUUU! NANTI SAYA BAYAR UANG BULANANNYA!"

~X~

"Sial lu, Jak. Ngapain ngajak gue kabur?" Kagami ngos-ngosan.

Kini ketiganya ada di lapangan bola depan SMA Teiko, nggak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba Haizaki lari ke lapangan.

"Lha elu, ngapain ikut lari?"

"ELU NARIK TANGAN GUE, NYET! Berasa pelem india, lari-lari."

Takao merebahkan diri di rerumputan. Dia nggak kuat lagi satu kostan sama anak-anak sinting ini. Bisa-bisa, image manisnya hancur.

"Jak, kenapa lari ke sini sih? Nanti keliatan sama anak sekolah kalau aku bolos hari ini."

Menggelengkan kepala, Haizaki sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kakinya berlari ke lapangan ini. "Mungkin karena gue itu anak sekolahan banget. Lari aja─"

"Lari aja?"

Wajah Haizaki mendadak merah. Kagami cengo, Takao menerka-nerka. Mereka nggak tahu apa yang terjadi sama Haizaki, tapi pasti ada yang nggak beres di sini.

"Jak, lu demam?" Kagami mendadak perhatian kayak pacar baru jadian.

Haizaki budek, wajahnya masih merah. Senyum mesem-mesem kemudian terkembang, Takao jadi kebelet pipis liatnya.

"Mungkin.. karena kita jodoh."

"ANJING! HOMO LU, JAK!"

Tampang Haizaki yang sumringah mendadak semrawut kayak mukanya Nijimura. Bibirnya monyong, sebel sama dua sahabatnya yang nggak peka. Pantes aja sih ya, jomblo. Dikodein malah sok polos, padahal kan mereka bukan Nozaki-kun.

"Bukan, setan. Noh, cewek yang gue bilang! Ada di depan gerbang Teiko!" Dengusnya.

Baik Kagami maupun Takao melayangkan pandangan, "Anjir.. cantik kali kau, dek." Haizaki dengan baik hati mengelap iler yang keluar dari mulut jombloers itu dengan rumput. Kagami murka, Takao ngompol.

"Eh, Jak. Samperin gih. Katanya cinta."

"Nggak, ah. Malu."

"GAUSAH SALAH TINGKAH, CUK! JIJIK GUE LIATNYA!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ngapain dia di sini? Setau aku dia bukan murid di sini deh." Takao berujar.

Kagami dan Haizaki sok mikir, padahal otak mereka nggak nyampe buat mikir sejauh itu. Mendadak, Takao menyesal pernah mengenal dua orang paling bodoh, setelah Aomine, tentunya. Karena mereka tidak bisa diandalkan di situasi genting seperti ini.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Kagami pinteran dikit. Mukjizat turun memberkati otaknya, dan Takao nggak jadi nyesel mengenal Kagami. Haizaki? Dia pundung gak mau makan nanti malam.

"Kan dadanya gede─"

"Tumben lu ngomongin dada, Mi. Biasanya sok polos gitu. Sampe gue kira lu homo, Mi."

"Diem dulu, cuk. Gue lagi menjelaskan sesuatu." Kagami masa bodo sama Haizaki, kini balik menatap Takao, "Kan dadanya itu cewek gede, kali aja dia sodaranya Miss Alex. Makanya nungguin di depan gerbang."

Karena otak mereka bertiga sama-sama sedangkal kolam renang anak bayi, jawaban Kagami tadi dianggap jenius mengalahkan Akashi. Jangan bilang-bilang, kalau Akashi dengar nanti ketiganya jadi santapan tante-tante genit. Jomblo ada batasnya, mereka nggak mau jual diri, apalagi jadi gigolo macam Aomine.

"Jak, kamu samperin, cepetan. Kasian berdiri mulu." Takao mengimbau, dan disambut gelengan.

"Kalau gue deketin, nanti dia naksir gue. Dan kisah cinta gue jadi penuh kebahagiaan. Terus kalian iri sama gue, kita putus temenannya. Gue gak mau itu terjadi, nyet."

Takao terharu, dia mau nangis sekolam ikan bapak kost. Haizaki benar-benar menjadi pujangga, bukan pembual lagi. Takao bangga.

"Eh, Jak. Itu ada yang nyamperin si cewek."

"Miss Alex?"

"Bukan. Cowok."

Mata Haizaki melotot lebar-lebar, kokoronya sakit tapi harus dipastikan siapa yang deketin gebetan barunya. Item, jelek, tapi macho.

"ANJIR, JAK! AOMINE!"

Krek, krek.

Hati Haizaki resmi patah. Tadinya niat mau nonjok cowok yang deketin. Tapi kalau Aomine, udah pasti Haizaki yang terkapar nantinya. Haizaki mau nangis, tapi malu banyak bocah lagi main layangan.

"DASAR GIGOLO ITEEEM! GEBETAN GUE DIAMBIL! HUEEEE, EMAAAK!"

"Aomine, gue gak nyangka lu kayak gini sama Jaki!"

"Gosip baru, nih." Takao menepuk-nepuk punggung Haizaki, "Sabar ya, Jak."

Mendadak, Takao nyesel percaya jawaban Kagami. Haizaki mewek, kabur entah ke mana. Kagami cuma merenung, _mungkin kami bertiga memang akan selalu jomblo_.

Dan dengan ini, summary resmi berganti.

Kagami tidak pernah jadian. Takao masokis tidak disukai perempuan. Dan Haizaki baru ditikung sang lawan. Lalu ketiganya sama-sama berasumsi tentang cinta.

Katanya, "Cinta itu menyakitkan!"

"Sabar ya, Jak. Nanti gue cariin cewek seksi."

.

.

omake

"Oi, Satsuki. Kau dengar ada yang memanggil namaku, tidak?"

"Aku dengarnya ada yang nyebut-nyebut gigolo, Dai-chan."

Aomine manggut-manggut, "btw, kita mau ke mana? Pacarmu nggak jemput?"

"Tetsu-kun lagi ada acara sama temen SD-nya. Kita ke kafe Maid aja, yuk. Katanya Akashi-kun kerja di sana."

"Ooh, jadi bos-nya ya?"

"Nggak, jadi maid-nya. Udah terkenal lho, bukan gosip semata."

.

tamat.

~XXX~

Sudah diperingatkan, ff ini nggak jelas;3


End file.
